Unknown Secrets
by TwinFan
Summary: Fred Weasley never knew his namesake, but when he goes back in time he discovers a secret his father never wanted him to know.
1. Chapter 1

"FRED WEASLEY YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!" , Angelina Weasley shouted from down stairs.

"COMING MOM!" ,I said from upstairs

"NO GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I sighed as I dragged himself down stairs. I always hated waking up early in the morning. Why does he bloody have to wake up at 10:30 in the morning in the first place. What can be so important?

When I toke my last step on the stairs I asked what's going on. Everyone stared at me pointing to the calendar pinned to the wall. It said **September 1****st** on the top left and that's when it hit me. I was supposed to start Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry today! I completely forgot about it! I ran upstairs to quickly get my stuff ready.

"Fred what's taking you so long!" ,shouted my mom.

"Wait I'm almost done!"

"Well hurry up! You don't want to be late on your first year do you?"

I quickly got my trunk and went down the stairs. When I got there everyone was already packed and ready to go.

"You ready now?" ,said my little sister Roxanne.

"Of course, where else would I be doing?"

I was running as fast as I can to platform 9 and 3 quarters until someone stopped me.

"WAIT BEFORE YOU GO!" ,shouted George Weasley as he was walking up to his son. "I wanted to say goodbye before you leave for Hogwarts. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." ,I said before hugging my dad goodbye. My dad was a strange man, I mean he never smiles and when he does it's just so we can stop worrying about him. I try to get him to really smile, but I gave up after a day. I wish there was something that can make him smile just once. That's all I really want.

I said goodbye to my mom then went on the train. I can't wait to start my first year at Hogwarts. I wonder what kind of friends I would have. Would I have any friends at all?

I waved goodbye to my mom and dad as the train left the station. Once we were out of the station I went to find an empty compartment, but there was none. I decided to go in this one compartment and ask if I can sit there. Maybe I would make friends with someone.

I walked in to find my cousin James. 'Wow how lucky was that' ,I thought. I said hello to him. Me and James both love hanging out with each other and mostly pulling pranks on our family members.

We talked as we headed to Hogwarts. When we got there a big man probably named is hagrid [if I remember what my parents told me about Hogwarts] called all the first years up. We went in the boats up to the castle. When we got there there was an old lady with a big black pointy hat placed on her head. She told us about the sorting and walked away. I was nervous. What if I don't get into Gryffindor like the rest of my family?

She came back with a smile on her face and said that they were ready for us now. We walked into the great hall. The ceiling was the night sky. The hall was huge and filled with students of each year. At the end of the hall was a stool with the sorting hat on it. The girl with the black hat called prof. magonagal started to call names. I was getting so nervous I couldn't think right. What if I get into Slythren? Would my family disown me? So many thoughts were popping in and out of my head until finally…

"WEASLEY,FREDRICK"


	2. Weasley Twins?

**Weasley Twins?**

I walked up the stairs towards the hat. I was so nervous that I tripped on the stairs. Once I sat on the Wooden stool the hat was gently placed on my head.

"Oh great another Weasley and it seems that he got his personality from the Weasley twins." ,the hat said disappointed. 'Weasley twin? There are no twins in my family that I know of.' ,I thought to myself, 'Who could these Weasley twins be?' . I was trying to figure out if I knew any twins when the hat stopped me from my thoughts. "No worries you'll find out soon enough. In the meantime… GRIFFINDOR!" ,the hat shouted. Everyone clapped and cheered from the Gryffindor table, but the only thing on my mind was who these supposed twins were?

After dinner we headed to are common room. James got in Gryffindor too. It was weird because the hat mentioned the twins again to him. If I had a set of twins in the family you would think I would know about it, right?

"Fred!" ,shouted James. I must have gotten caught up in my thoughts because James was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Would you stop that!" ,I said then pushed James's hand out of my face.

"Well sorry but I kept asking you what class you have first tomorrow but you wouldn't answer." ,said James very annoyed right now.

"Oh sorry I have charms with Flitwick first." ,I answered but I can tell James wasn't listening. He just stared at me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine there's just something on my mind that I can't get out."

"What?"

"Do you know the Weasley twins?" ,I hesitated while answering. James just looked as confused as I was when I heard of them.

"Weasley twins?"

"Yeah the sorting hat mentioned them. I never knew any twins that are Weasleys."

"Me either but let's just ignore It." ,said James and shrugged.

We stayed up a while and compared are schedules but I still couldn't get these twins out of my mind.

It's been 2 weeks and James and I had managed to get 10 detentions already. I can already tell that the teachers do not like us one bit except maybe prof. McGonagal. Though everything was going well I still kept thinking about the Weasley Twins. I tried to look them up in the library but I found nothing. 'Why can't I stop thinking about this!' ,I thought to myself. I throw a chair at the back wall. I was so angry. Why did the sorting hat have to say something about those twins?

"Wow someone's angry today." ,said James cheerfully. "You're not still thinking about those twins again are you? I told you to forget about it. It's nothing!"

"How can I forget about this? There might be family members out there somewhere that** I** don't know about." ,I said getting very frustrated.

"Hey look don't worry. I got something that will cheer you up right away." ,James said with a mischievous grin as he pulled out a gold chain with an hourglass on the end. "I reckon a little fun would get you out of your mind for once."


	3. Uncle Ron, dad, dad's twin, UncleWhat

**Uncle Ron, Dad, Dad's Twin, Uncle…What?**

"WOW! Where did you get it?" ,said Fred. He completely forgot about everything that happened when he stepped into Hogwarts.

"I know right! I got it out of filch's office." ,bragged James. He was very proud of himself for his accomplishment. He always was. "Well are we going to try it or what!" .

"Ok!" ,Fred said jumping around like a kangaroo. They put the gold chain around their neck and turn the hourglass. They saw everything that has happened until it felt like hours and it suddenly stopped.

"Where are we?" ,asked Fred. He should have thought ahead so he will know what time he will be in.

"1995" ,answered James. He nodded his head in approval. He been planning this for a while actually for about a half an hour, but he was very confident.

"Ok, Where next?" ,asked Fred. He had no clue on where to go or what to do.

"Out" ,said James like it was obvious.

"Where out?" ,Fred was getting very angry. He was confused and scared about what's going to happen.

"Well dad told me that around this time they should be at the headquarters." ,answered James. They left and headed to the headquarters.

"Here we are!" ,said James. He was very excited on meeting his family when they were young. He was about to walk to the door when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What! Do you think this is a good idea?" ,said a very worried idea.

"Of course! Now come on." ,James said. He walked up to the middle of the street. He stomped his foot on the concrete two times. Suddenly the houses start to split creating another house. He walked up to the door and opened it. When he walked in it was dark and there was dust like someone hasn't been here for a while. He walked into one of the rooms which looked like it was the kitchen.

"Looks like no one's home oh well to bad." ,said Fred. Apparently he has been behind James the whole time. He was about to open the door when he heard a noise. It was coming from upstairs. James went up the stairs to see what it is. When he got there no one was there.

"False alarm it was no one!" ,said James but when he did the lights turned on. He looked behind him and saw everyone.

"Hey why did you put the lights…" ,said Fred. He stopped as he reached the top of the stairs and saw the people.

"Who are you?" ,asked Harry.

"Hey everyone's here Uncle Ron, dad, dad's twin, uncle…What?" ,Fred stopped when he realized the boy next to his dad who looks exactly alike him.

"Did he say Uncle Ron?" ,asked Ron.

"Who are you?" ,asked Harry again ignoring Ron's question.

"Did you hear the boy he said Uncle Ron and dad. Does that give you a clue?" ,said the past Fred who seems like the only one not confused besides his twin.

"You know we are just going yeah." ,said James but before he could he dropped the time turner.

"You guys are from the future." ,said the twins in unison.

"Wait you guys are the Weasley twins?" ,said Fred. He maybe finally finds out who they are.

"Yea" ,said the twins. Fred can't believe it. His father has a twin. He thought finding out would stop all the questions but just brought more. Why didn't he tell me? What happened to the other?

"We should be heading back to our other time now. How do we do that exactly?" ,asked James. He knew he forgot something.

"You don't" ,said Hermione. "You have to go through time before you are back to where you started."

"WHAT!" ,said both Fred and James. They have to wait like 15 years to get back. They totally didn't expect that.

"I'm sure we can think of something but for now we will find a room for you to stay in." ,said Hermione very reassuring. She always knew what to do.

"You can stay in our room. We have two bunk beds." ,said George at least they think it's him. We went in the room and there were two bunk beds right across from each other.

"So you're from the future. What's it like?" ,asked Fred from the past. He was very curious.

"Oh well it's the future. Who are you?" ,asked future Fred. He must know why his dad never told him he had a twin.

"What do you mean? Don't you know us from the future?" ,asked George.

"Oh I know you I just don't know him." ,corrected Fred pointing to the past Fred.

"I'm Fred Weasley. How come you know George but not me?"

"Wait your name is Fred? Mine too! I don't know why no one told me about you but it doesn't mean we can't start." ,said Fred _**Jr**_ apparently. Fred the second smiled as they went to bed. He can't wait for the next day when he can finally get to know the namesake and uncle he thought he never had.


End file.
